My Prince
by Lancelot-of-Rebirth
Summary: Kaho is dreaming about the prince in her ps4 game and Akizuki-kun will figure it out. A KahoZuki cheesy romance


this is the first time making a romance fic in Blend S. So here goes.

Someday my Prince will come (A Blend S fanfic)

Inside of Akizuki's house where Kaho, a sweet, blond pigtailed girl playing her RPG in PlayStation4 while Koyo fixes her parfait. What she saw about the prince uses his Armiger to beat all bosses and its Final boss to finish the story. At her glance, she was mesmerize about how handsome the prince is. In her imagination, she dives into the world where Daemons appeared in the night as she dressed like the Oracle princess who will give the ring as the prince reaches his hand to her. When she reach her hand into the imaginary place, he would hold onto her waist and clasps their hands as they dance.

"Someday, my prince will come and dance with me." Kaho said with her smile and her face blushes with admiration and love as she is in her dream world. Her dream interrupted when Koyo woke her up as she imagined him as the prince has now vanished into thin air.

"Hey wake up, you're parfait is ready." Akizuki continued as he saw the ending credits "and wow, you did finished the game. Just as I expected for our gamer girl."

"Oh sorry, I fell asleep while beating the final duel boss in this game. When I finished the game, I dreamt about the prince who held my hand to take me to a dance at the moonlight." She apologized. "When you woke me up, I thought you were a handsome prince who can throw more royal arms on your enemies."

"You mean you dreamt a handsome prince..." Akizuki chuckles.

"Hey, that's not funny!" she objected and worried "but I wish this dream would come true."

As Akizuki looked onto her, he smiled. He gave her a parfait he made it for her since she visits his house for some video games and the like. When she take a taste test on it, she smiles at him.

"That was a delicious parfait you'd ever made."

"Really?"

"Of course, I like it."

"Thank you." Akizuki thanked her while she take a spoon of parfait, her face began to blush as she held her cheeks in dismay.

 _Kaho Hinata's thoughts:_

 _Wow, is this the parfait made by love? I know Akizuki made this for me. I feel so violated. It made me fell in love with him. Is he my prince? Why my heart's skipped in a beat just for his parfait? Do I have feelings for him even he is the tsundere of our crew?_

When she dives in to the illusion world, Akizuki lightly chops her in her head to calm her down and give her a berating.

"Calm down Kaho. I know that there were few Prince Charmings all over the world. I feel for you because you want your dream come true but all I want to do for you is wait for him to love you." He held her shoulders. "Kaho, I know how you feel. But… I will make your dream come true."

"Really?"

"Sure." He answered as he presented his pinky finger to her as their promise and she did hers.

"A promise is a promise for us."

Next morning at the Café Stile, Akizuki came in to do his job as a chef when Dino, their Manager walks in as if he wants to help him. Along came Mafuyu, Miu, Hideri and Maika to the café where they worked in as waitresses serving food to their customers in an unusual way. Dino taps Akizuki's back as a greeting.

"Yo Akizuki-kun, how was your day?"

"Just a normal day. Nothing special."

"Are you and Kaho-chan going for a date?"

"What?! Of course not. I still have a job to do." He blurted hypocritically and Mafuyu give him a boot on his leg to lower him down.

"You have to be honest on your feelings for her. Everytime she visits you at your house to be your playmate on your PS4 and when you visit at her house to tutor her at studies then you have a gall to deny it. How low you are." Mafuyu said it in a condescending tone.

"Yeah." Dino supported her and continued as he give him a thumbs up "You and Kaho are better wingmen for me and Maika. You did helped us also. Then we can help the both of you as well."

But how can they help them? When Mafuyu saw a PS4 game, she brainstorms an idea to do something better for their date.

"Looks like I have an idea for you Akizuki-kun." Mafuyu's eyes gleams as she pointed to the cover of the PS4 game "How about cosplaying you as a prince like in the game you've played."

"Mafuyu…" the green boy replied in an undignified manner "I don't think you've just piledrivered a wall."

"Nope. Our assignment is to make you and Kaho-chan happy at your date." Mafuyu said.

"You did help us, so we will help you two as well." Dino supported her idea as he showed Akizuki-kun a Kingly Raiment to wear it not just to surprise Kaho but to make this date more memorable for them.

Afternoon came when all workers are now tired for some café stuff, Kaho went to locker room just to change her clothes and suddenly a letter came inside. When she read it, she was surprised.

 _Dear Kaho Hinata,_

 _I want you to meet me at the park by evening. I want to make your dream come true._

 _The Prince of your dreams._

When she read the letter, she fell it to the floor, cheeks blushed on her astonishment and heartbeats skips a beat. As she held her chest controlling her beat, she hurriedly change her clothes to her school uniform and went to the park that night.

Evening came and Kaho went to the park when suddenly Hideri, disguised as a thug tried to harass her. (Dino planned this of all people.) Suddenly, a man in his royal raiment throws his model sword to stop him and ran away. What Akizuki think about his raiment and it fits well.

"Hey, I like this kind of costume though. It really fits to a T."

When Kaho saw him, she thinks about the prince who wore the kind of costume. In her emotions surge her to meet him. Her face began to blush like a tomato and her knees weakened as she saw her prince with his sword. When he reaches his hand and hold on to her, she fainted and her thoughts started to scramble in delight.

 _Kaho Hinata's thoughts:_

" _A prince… is he a prince? Oh I love to see him as well. Is it just a dream? If it was a dream, I wish I wouldn't want to wake up. I would be squeeing for so long."_

When she fainted in delight, the prince lifted her in a bridal carry and lodges at the bench. Aki… the prince planted a kiss on her lips lightly to wake her up. When she woke up from the dream while lodging at the bench, she was shocked to see the real prince from the videogame she played it with him. But when she saw his olive green hair, she held his face when she realized that the prince was Akizuki nonetheless.

"A… Akizuki-kun?" she continued "are you cosplaying as a prince of my dreams?" but the prince pushes her lips with his two fingers not to say anything but to fulfill her dream. He reaches his hand to her and clasps altogether as he held her voluptuous hips for a romantic waltz between the two tsundere. Their dance was so lovely that Kaho and Akizuki riding on their rhythm, her azure orbs met his brown eyes and her head rested on his chest.

As they dance the night away, Dino and Mafuyu gets a high five on supporting Akizuki. Dino was in tears but smiles as they did help him. As for Mafuyu, she held her chest in her delight for her friend whose dream came true. However Hideri reacted as he held his head while he got hit with a squeaky sword.

"Hey, that freakin' hurts"

"Well then, good." Mafuyu replied.

"How I see the best couple in the café." Dino was delighted as Akizuki and Kaho are waltzing their night away.

"Maybe there will be fireworks."

"yep, when they kissed."

And the tune stops, Kaho rested her head on Akizuki's chest while he embraced her to see the fireworks. Kaho remembered about when she and Akizuki met at the café and worked as an employees.

"Do you remember when we get locked by that manager only to play I-Pass?"

"Also you grabbed my arm to your chest as if you were afraid." Akizuki said while she pouts.

"It wasn't funny. But you call me a beautiful even without your makeup." She said and he agreed.

"You made a parfait for me to ease my depression." She continued as her face blushed "I wish… I would have a guy like you to be my boyfriend."

And he embraced her tightly, heartbeats skipped rapidly, and sparks fly.

"Kaho-chan, you are the most wonderful girl in the whole world!" Akizuki shouted onto his lungs that links to her. "I would like to be your boyfriend."

Kaho was shocked and tears flowing from her eyes as she accepted him as her boyfriend. She embraced and kisses him passionately as the fireworks sparks the night sky brightly than the stars.

"I love you, Akizuki-oujisama"

"And I love you too, Kaho-chan." Akizuki replied to her just as he hugs her.

End


End file.
